


Seijaku

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Overprotective, Post-Surgery Sami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: “Sami, all I need is for you torelax. “ Kevin glared as he surrounded Sami with couch pillows. “You just had surgery. You won’t take any pain medication. Take it easy.”“Will you leave me alone if I agree to relax?” Sami retorted, giving Kevin a frustrated scowl.





	Seijaku

**Author's Note:**

> Just a gift for the lovely UtterlyInzayn. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_**Seijaku- N-Japanese- Tranquility in the midst of chaos.** _

To say Kevin smothered Sami in a wave of overprotective love would be putting it lightly. 

Sami, _barely_ 24 hours post shoulder surgery, felt frisky and wanted out. He didn’t need the powerful pain medication that knocked him out. He wanted fresh air. He wanted to leave the house. 

Kevin wanted him to _relax_. There would be plenty of time to be outside and explore. Sami needed to take it _easy_. Kevin actually managed to be home for this round of surgery- His Sami would want for _nothing_.

“Sami, all I need is for you to _relax_. “ Kevin glared as he surrounded Sami with couch pillows. “You just had surgery. You won’t take any pain medication. Take it easy.” 

“Will you leave me alone if I agree to relax?” Sami retorted, giving Kevin a frustrated scowl. 

“Yep.” Kevin didn’t need any other words to express what he thought. He rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to retort. Surprisingly, Sami’s stubbornness didn’t bother him as much as he would have thought. Really, after 15 years, he was used to it. For as long as they’d known each other, Sami had had his stubborn streak. He _hated_ being taken care of. 

Kevin tried to respect that. Really- he did. He also didn’t want Sami to worry about a thing. 

Kevin _hated_ not having the ability to be there for Sami as much as he might have liked. Two shoulder injuries at once were _a lot_ for one person to deal with. It seemed worse when that person was also adjusting to a sedentary life. 

Kevin wandered into the bathroom, needing a moment to get his head together. He splashed cool water on his face, reminding himself he need not smother Sami. They didnt’ fight as much as they used to. Kevin also knew annoying Sami was a fast way to trigger an argument, 

_He’ll be fine._ Kevin thought, splashing more water on his face. _Just keep reminding yourself that._ He moved away from the sink, drying his face on a pink plush towel. 

“Kev?” Sami called. The distraction managed to pull Kevin out of his head. “Need you.” 

Kevin wandered towards Sami. 

"Yes, Angel?" The familiar yet rarely used nickname slipped out without provocation. "What do you need?" 

"Ice pack?" Sami gazed up, his eyes revealing the slightest hints of pain. "Please?" 

"Of course." Kevin knew it would be easy to mock Sami's vulnerability. He wouldn't though. If anything, it just made him grateful that Sami asked at all. 

He went into the kitchen, grabbing the gel pack and wrapping it in a well-worn green tea towel. He hurried back to his partner. The last thing he wanted was to think of Sami in pain. 

Sami raised his less-broken side, accepting the ice pack. He rested it on his incision site. "Thank you." After a moment, he hissed, exhaling through this teeth. "This sucks." 

Kevin stared hard as he tried to comprehend. With _everything_ Sami's gone through, he didn't complain other than saying _this sucks_? 

" _Not_ in a zoo, Kev," Sami snapped. Suddenly, his gaze softened, perhaps realizing why Kevin stared. "Want to join me?" He nodded in the direction of the empty space beside him. 

Kevin hesitated before sitting next to him. He stayed further away from him than he might have under 'normal' circumstances. 

"I promise you- I won't break." Sami smiled, his eyes suddenly illuminated with amusement. "Come on." 

Kevin cautiously scooted closer. The logical side of him _knew_ Sami would be fine. He didn't need to be so cautious. Yet, he couldn't shake off the fear of accidentally injuring Sami worse. 

"I swear I'm fine," Sami said, pivoting to reach Kevin's hand. " _Promise_." He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Kevin's temple. 

"I got you." Kevin spoke, sounding more confident than he felt. "Thanks for not killing me." 

"If I kill you, who will tolerate me and my Ska?" 

Kevin _hated_ to admit it but Sami had a point. 

His gaze drifted down as he felt Sami squeeze his fingers for a beat. For the first time all day, he felt his nerves ease and his worry about tomorrow ( _and breaking Sami_ ease. 

He found himself content to enjoy the silence of being home with the one he loved holding his hand. 

It was a welcome break from the usual chaos.  
-Fin-


End file.
